SuperFlash
by HorsemanOTA
Summary: Wally gets some shocking news and takes it in stride I do not own YJ


Kid Flash just stood there with mouth agape as he tried to process the information that was given to him by Batman, who was currently looking at him with a no nonsense stare reinforcing what he had said only a few moments ago. Seeming to come out of his stupor Wally speaks up, "Okay Bats, could you possibly run that by me one more time? I just want to make sure I heard you correctly." Batman stays quiet for a moment but repeats himself.

"It would seem that that the DNA used in creating Superboy has three different sets used to make his. One set Kryptonian, One set Human, and a third set used to keep those two together without any complications. At the same time not interfering with the other two" He stopped for a moment, making sure that KF was following along.

"We have managed to trace two of them. One being Superman obviously and the other we managed to trace to you, we thought that it might be Flash himself since they are both senior members of the league but further inspections had shown that it belongs to you. Now then do you understand what I have told you?"

Wally nods slowly, "Sure Bats, so basically what you're telling me is that I'm a dad now, though getting the result without the action is quite something" Batman just gave him a look before speaking again.

"There are two ways to proceed with this. One it will be as if we did not find this information and you can go about how you have in your interactions with him or you can tell him about it. The choice is yours KF." With that he left the young man in the room to make his decision.

Kid stood there for five minutes before heading out to the common room. Spotting Superboy sitting on the couch and watching the usual static. Wally makes his way over, addresses him getting his attention and offers a smile.

"Hey big guy, mind if I have a talk with you in private?" he waited for some form of confirmation form Superboy before leading him to a secluded area of the mountain.

The clone looks at him and gruffly asks "What did you want?"

He paces back and forth for a while deciding the best way to tell the clone that he was in a way his father, it was harder than it seemed for some reason. Wally's nerves were not making it any easier.

"Okay Supey so there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to spit it out, well I'm not literally going to spit on you or anything like that…."

He let out a nervous chuckle before going on a rant about various random things. He was only stopped when Superboy managed to grab one of his wrists and growling out "Spit it out already!"

Wally stopped and looked at him before nodding "Right sorry about that. To put it simply you'remyson!"

He spit it out quicker than could be taken in and Superboy just had a stupefied look on his face. Noticing this KF took a breath and slowed down before speaking again.

"You Superboy are my son, well in part but none the less you are my son, there I got it out. Whew!"

He just stood there with a blank expression on his face his hand releasing the wrist it had it in it.

It seemed as though he just couldn't process what was going on until he managed to gather himself and let out in a confused voice "So you're my dad? But how is that even possible?"

The shrugging of shoulders indicating the answer, "So from what Batman told me my DNA was used to make both of the DNA sets within you become cohesive and stable" He gets a nod from Superboy before speaking up and trying to break the tension.

"So Superboy, would you like me to name you? As your father I believe I reserve that right." He got a softer grunt in reply. "I'll take that as a yes." He took a moment to think before coming up with something.

"Got it! How about Conner?"

Superboy nodded in acceptance before tilting his head to the side slightly "Why Conner?"

KF looked to the now dubbed Conner and smiled "It was my Grandpa's name and we were really close before he passed away. So I'd like to name you after someone I really cared for, now that I'll be caring for you from now on." He grinned nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

Conner cracked an ever so subtle smile. "So my name is gonna be Conner west?"

Wally nodded. "Oh we also need a middle name for you, how about we get old timey and give you my name as your middle one? You'll be Conner Wallace West. Quite a mouthful but I like the sound of it." KF grinned proud at the name choice for his newly found son.

Hey how about we do something father-son-ish like ice cream? That sounds pretty good right about now and I don't think you've had any yet. What do you say Conner?"

Conner half smiled before nodding. "It's settled then, let's go shower and change so we can head out" Wally changed into some civilian clothes while Conner went to go change into a plain black shirt after their showers.

Wally led them to the Motorcycles and take them out, Wally leads the way to a cold stone ice cream shop. When inside he orders a large pecan ice cream with just about every topping they had mixed into it, for Conner it was decided he would start off slow and have vanilla with cookie dough mixed into it.

They took a seat in a set of booths and the redhead had yet to dig into his ice cream waiting for his son to eat first. Conner soon took a bite after seeing the eager look on the redhead, his eyes opened in excitement. Without haste Wally took out his phone and snapped a picture of the look one the raven's face.

Feeling an urge the speedster moved to Conner's side of the booth putting their ice creams together and getting close to the larger boy before taking a picture of themselves. Moving back to his side of the booth the thinner of the two began to eat his rather quickly whereas Conner was eating slow and savoring every bite he took.

Once they finished it was beginning to get dark so Wally addressed Conner as they exited and began to walk to their bikes.

"Hey Con how about a sleepover and you can meet your grandparents" he was given a quizzical look before asking "Haven't I already met them? I thought I stayed with them before the mountain was finished"

The answer he got was a chuckle "Well that was my mentor and his wife but they aren't my parents well I guess they are like my superhero parents I guess" he trailed off thinking to himself before shaking head and addressing Conner again.

"Anyway, I'll be introducing you to my parent's I'm sure they'll love you!"

The large boy receded into himself a bit and seemed meek and vulnerable. Noticing the way he was acting he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "Hey Conner, what's wrong?"

After a moment of silence the larger boy spoke "Are you sure that they will like me, what if they shun me and ask me to leave?" the grip on his shoulder tightened a bit though unnoticed by the boy. Wally moved the raven's head to look him in the eyes.

"Look here Conner, they might be a little freaked out to know that I now have a son especially since they aren't as close to the hero stuff I do but I'm positive they will give you nothing but a warm welcome and if they don't we can always go to either the cave or my uncle's house until they are ready to okay?"

The clone nodded before perking up a bit. The new son and dad duo gave each other a small smile before slipping on their helmets and driving off to the nearest zeta tube.

 **Kinda got inspired to write this. Read a few things and somehow ended up with this, anyway hope you enjoyed. feedback would be nice, currently deciding if i should move forward with it or not. thanks for reading. later daze.**


End file.
